Presença
by CamyMJ
Summary: Se dependesse só de mim, meu filho, tu nunca terias estado sozinho. Quis te abraçar tantas vezes, limpar tuas lágrimas e beijar teu rosto... Em vez disso, observei ao longe enquanto tu montavas tua vida, sorrindo orgulhosa pelos teus acertos e chorando teus erros.
1. Meu amor maior

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como tampouco as imagens de capa. Elas pertencem aos artistas: kawacy (Kushina), Olggah (Naruto criança), NOPEYS (Naruto Hokage) e artsbycarlos (Naruto clássico). Todas as imagens foram encontradas no DevianArt. Um agradecimento especial à Uchiha Mandy que montou e editou a capa de última hora pra eu conseguir postar 3

Notas: Olá!

Esta fanfic faz parte do desafio de drabbles do dia das mães do Inkspired e eu espero que vocês gostem deste angst suave 3

Tema: Primeiro filho

01\. Meu amor maior

Eu sabia dos problemas que Kurama poderia me trazer no parto; ainda assim, Naruto, descobrir que tu estavas vindo foi a melhor notícia que Minato e eu já recebemos.

Antes de te ver, eu imaginei tua vida inteira. Pensei nos conselhos que te daria quando se apaixonasse, nas broncas quando fizesse bagunça…

Nem sonhei que eu estaria longe. Doeu mais do que qualquer morte ver como tu foste tratado. Nos momentos em que estavas sozinho, tudo o que eu queria era te abraçar e prometer que sempre estaria aqui para te proteger. Não pude te abraçar, mas sempre estive aqui.


	2. Sobre quem te cuidou quando eu não pude

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como tampouco as imagens de capa. Elas pertencem aos artistas: kawacy (Kushina), Olggah (Naruto criança), NOPEYS (Naruto Hokage) e artsbycarlos (Naruto clássico). Todas as imagens foram encontradas no DevianArt. Um agradecimento especial à Uchiha Mandy que montou e editou a capa de última hora pra eu conseguir postar 3

 **Notas:** Olá! Esta fanfic faz parte do desafio de drabbles do dia das mães do Inkspired e eu espero que vocês gostem deste angst suave 3

Tema: Adoção

 **02\. Sobre quem te cuidou quando eu não pude**

O Terceiro e Jiraya deveriam ter te cuidado, te providenciado um lar; eles me desapontaram ao te abandonarem à própria sorte e eu os odiei por isso. Tu não podias me ver à noite, sentada ao teu lado, tentando segurar tua mão; eu estava ali mesmo assim, invisível.

Vi Sasuke, filho da minha melhor amiga, perder-se na mesma solidão que a tua, e chorei pelos dois. O milagre veio com Iruka, que te deu o apoio que Minato sempre quis e nunca pôde. Foi quando Kakashi os adotou como alunos que eu recuperei minha fé na Vila da Folha.


	3. Te ter em meus braços

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como tampouco as imagens de capa. Elas pertencem aos artistas: kawacy (Kushina), Olggah (Naruto criança), NOPEYS (Naruto Hokage) e artsbycarlos (Naruto clássico). Todas as imagens foram encontradas no DevianArt. Um agradecimento especial à Uchiha Mandy que montou e editou a capa de última hora pra eu conseguir postar 3

 **Notas:** Olá! Esta fanfic faz parte do desafio de drabbles do dia das mães do Inkspired e eu espero que vocês gostem deste angst suave 3

Tema: Sacrifícios

 **03\. Te ter em meus braços**

Quando consegui te abraçar durante a guerra, quis falar tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta, mas não tivemos tempo. Só pude te ver por um segundo e então você já havia sumido. Se eu pudesse prolongar aqueles momentos para sempre, meu filho, eu teria. Poder te encostar depois de tanto tempo foi um milagre.

Chorei quando o Edo Tensei foi desfeito e teu pai voltou para mim. Saiba que te deixar foi o maior sacrifício que já fizemos. Agora que és herói de guerra, vemos que nossas mortes valeram a pena. Por ti, nós faríamos tudo de novo.


	4. Te ver sofrendo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como tampouco as imagens de capa. Elas pertencem aos artistas: kawacy (Kushina), Olggah (Naruto criança), NOPEYS (Naruto Hokage) e artsbycarlos (Naruto clássico). Todas as imagens foram encontradas no DevianArt. Um agradecimento especial à Uchiha Mandy que montou e editou a capa de última hora pra eu conseguir postar 3

 **Notas:** Olá! Esta fanfic faz parte do desafio de drabbles do dia das mães do Inkspired e eu espero que vocês gostem deste angst suave 3

Tema: Conflitos

 **03\. Te ver sofrendo**

Acredito que eu tenha percebido teu amor por Sasuke antes de ti. Foi durante a adolescência, depois de ele sair da Vila. Tu estavas tão apaixonado, meu amor… Quis poder te aconselhar sobre isso e te dizer que amar um menino não é um problema. Isso teria evitado toda essa confusão pós-guerra? Eu não sei, porém acredito que sim. Com o meu apoio, tu talvez aceitasses teus sentimentos e não o afastasses como fizeste.

Ver Sasuke ir embora quebrou teu coração. Tu não chegaste a admitir, entretanto as lágrimas em teus olhos diziam tudo que teu coração orgulhoso escondeu.


	5. A perda da tua inocência

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como tampouco as imagens de capa. Elas pertencem aos artistas: kawacy (Kushina), Olggah (Naruto criança), NOPEYS (Naruto Hokage) e artsbycarlos (Naruto clássico). Todas as imagens foram encontradas no DevianArt. Um agradecimento especial à Uchiha Mandy que montou e editou a capa de última hora pra eu conseguir postar 3

 **Notas:** Olá! Não tenho muito o que dizer aqui, ahaha! Eu amo drabbles 3

 **Tema:** Crescimento

 **05\. A perda da tua inocência**

Com Sasuke longe e a guerra terminada, tu cresceste. Aos poucos, o caminho para ser Hokage se abriu para ti, o que não foi surpresa. Como o herói da guerra, todos esperavam por isso.

Pensei que eu ficaria feliz com essa conquista; ninguém a merecia mais do que tu. Entretanto, para alcançar esse sonho, tu perdeste a alegria que te guiara a vida toda. Tuas decisões passaram a ser mais racionais do que impulsivas, e isso me preocupou. Tu parecias cada vez menos com meu menino hiperativo. Hinata veio e eu chorei em silêncio ao perceber o que tu farias.


	6. O teu casamento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como tampouco as imagens de capa. Elas pertencem aos artistas: kawacy (Kushina), Olggah (Naruto criança), NOPEYS (Naruto Hokage) e artsbycarlos (Naruto clássico). Todas as imagens foram encontradas no DevianArt. Um agradecimento especial à Uchiha Mandy que montou e editou a capa de última hora pra eu conseguir postar 3

 **Notas:** Olá! Reta final deste angst, galerinha! Será que teremos um final feliz?

Tema: Perda

 **06\. O teu casamento**

Eu tinha esperanças de que a convivência com Hinata fizesse com que tu a amasses; outra parte minha desejava que tu a largasses e fosses atrás de Sasuke, que sempre foi tão apaixonado por ti quanto tu és por ele. Nenhuma das duas coisas aconteceu. Por pressão do Conselho e por um medo estúpido, tu perdeste o amor da tua vida.

Sempre sonhei com teu casamento, meu filho, porém jamais quis te ver casando com uma pessoa enquanto pensava em outra. Se eu estivesse viva, não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Infelizmente, precisei assistir de longe sem nenhuma chance de intervir.


	7. A vida que poderíamos ter

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como tampouco as imagens de capa. Elas pertencem aos artistas: kawacy (Kushina), Olggah (Naruto criança), NOPEYS (Naruto Hokage) e artsbycarlos (Naruto clássico). Todas as imagens foram encontradas no DevianArt. Um agradecimento especial à Uchiha Mandy que montou e editou a capa de última hora pra eu conseguir postar 3

 **Notas:** Olá! Acabou! Eu não sei definir este final, mas gostei dele. É a visão da Kushina sobre tudo, e segue o canon o máximo que eu consegui.

Tema: Gratidão

 **07\. A vida que poderíamos ter**

Eu e seu pai choramos durante o nascimento de Boruto. Eu vi um pouco de luz voltar aos teus olhos quando o pegaste no colo e pensei que tudo mudaria. Não mudou. Himawari, anos depois, foi outra bênção. Para mim, ao menos. Eu sei que tu amas teus filhos, Naruto, porém essa cratera que te consome te impede de ser um bom pai.

Eu me imagino levando os meus netos para passear e te obrigando a colocar a tua vida em ordem. Visualizo conversas, almoços, festas, abraços e dias em família. Infelizmente, tudo o que eu posso fazer é observar.


End file.
